


Voldemort's Good Intentions

by sara_tea_time



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_tea_time/pseuds/sara_tea_time
Summary: After the Chamber of Secret's ''incident'' Harry can't get Tom Riddle out of his head and might even fancy him.After being brought back Voldemort (Tom Riddle?) has been feeling regret and wants Harry...badlyaka they both like each other but are dumb about it and think the other hates them...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 20





	1. Problems

Sometimes, Harry really hated Ron. He could be so dense! He knew he wasn't explicitly flaunting his sexuality to his mate but c'mon...there were enough signs. Ron had been probing Harry to tell him which girl he liked for 15 minutes! 

Harry didn't even have a crush, not on anyone.

Nope, definitely didn't fall asleep thinking of those perfectly placed curls, those piercing blue eyes...

It had been two years since the Chamber of Secrets 'incident' and Harry couldn't get Tom Marvolo Riddle out of his head. What has he going to do? Thankfully Ron pulled him out of his thoughts before they started spiraling. "...te? Mate? You alright? You've been spacing off for the last like 10 minutes." 

"Hmm? Oh yeah fine, just thinking about that...um...Potions essay...isn't it due soon?'' Harry asked, hoping to find a way to escape Ron's repetitive questions. 

"Uh...yeah I guess? Why, do you need to finish it? We've got time, and you know 'Mione'll help...'' Ron trailed off as Harry jumped up and ran away from the dormitory. Presumably to the library? Harry just couldn't take it anymore, he knew what Tom grew up to be, but he still wanted him...the danger Tom promised. He briefly wondered if Voldemort would have Tom's memories, since they were technically the same. 'No', he told himself firmly, Dumbledore believed that To-Voldemort was too far gone for love. He just felt so damn lonely. Which was dumb he had the diary for what 2-3 days? Spent maybe 4 hours fighting him and that bloody basilisk? 'Ughhh' Harry thought 'why did I get so attached?' 

He realized he'd ran outside and was faintly shivering from the semi- cold September air. 

Suddenly a familiar chime curfew rang and Harry just knew he was getting detention tonight. Slowly he trudged back into the castle and braced himself for Filch, or worse Snape. Surprisingly he didn't get caught and slipped into bed as quickly and quietly as possible. 

He tossed and turned trying to get comfortable, but to no avail. Reluctantly, he let his mind wander to Tom and immediately regretted how he safe he felt. 

Drowsily he murmured to himself "Dang it, this is gonna be a problem."


	2. To Have and to Hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter was supposed to be set in 4th year but before the Triwizard Tournament had taken place. Now I'm just a little lazy and now the story will be set from after the Tournament. I don't believe that I'll do another time jump but I'll write it in the notes if I do. 
> 
> Also this chapter is done as Tom Riddle/Voldemort's life...the chapters will go back and forth from Harry to Tom. Not really their POV's but just their life and the people that frequent in it.
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to upload as I said, I'm lazy. 
> 
> Oh also I obviously don't own Harry Potter...wish I did...I was reading other fanfiction and realized that I didn't put that in last chapter.

"Speech"  
'Thoughts'  
/Parseltongue/

Voldemort was thinking, and when he thought, he paced. Severus Snape was getting a little annoyed by the back and forth movements, but he could bloody well tell his Lord that now could he? He had been called to report on his findings concerning the Potter boy but after reporting Voldemort had simply started pacing. Knowing better than to leave, he was stuck standing at attention until Voldemort snapped out of whatever rabbit hole of thoughts he had a tendency to get into. "Severussss" Voldemort hissed, startling the man out of his musing. "Yes, M'Lord?" was the timid response, had Voldemort heard what he was thinking? "You're dismissed, now leave me." "Of course, My Lord." With that, he left feeling quite relieved that there was nothing more said.

Voldemort was annoyed. Ever since his resurrection, he had been feeling regret. Dark Lord's don't feel regret! More specifically, he was regretting killing Potter's family. Potter had looked so fearful when he had been rebirthed. Voldemort had used to relish in that fear. Now he just wanted to...to - What did he want to do? 'To kiss that scared look away' his rebellious mind supplied. No! He couldn't want that...right? 'No you can't' he told himself, 'you hate the Potter boy'. Wormtail probably messed up the ritual. It wouldn't be the first time he failed. Though it would be his last, Voldemort was fed up with that rat's failures, and these thoughts that this failure created were unacceptable.  
As he swept out of the room in search of his pitiful follower, he couldn't ignore the thoughts racing in the back of his mind, 'What if these thoughts aren't Wormtail's fault?' 'If they weren't, what would he do?' sighing, he mentally pushed all of those unwanted thoughts where he always banished his thoughts that he didn't want to deal with, his "box." 

It was a denial technique he learned early on from his orphanage days, mentally pick up your unwanted memories or thoughts, "put them" into a box and temporarily forget about them. Of course, depending on the severity of the banished ideas, memories, and thoughts, they could bubble out and cause damage. When Voldemort, better known as Tom back then, had lived in an orphanage, that's where he tried (unsuccessfully) to put his magic. When it burst out, that's when his damaging accidental magic came out.

After searching the hall Wormtail's room was located in without finding the useless lump, he decided to summon him. "M-m-my L-lord? Y-you s-s-sum-moned m-me?" Wormtail stuttered out. A simple "Crucio" was the unfeeling response, and he dropped to the floor writhing in pain.  
It just wasn't doing anything for the Dark wizard. All that he could think about was how Har-Potter! would not like him torturing. For that thought, he held Wormtail under the curse for an additional minute, knowing that anymore and he'd have a mess to clean up later. "As I've told you before Wormtail, I'm a merciful Lord and won't kill you, just yet. I need to consult those closest to me and will have decided by the end of the day. Do - within reason - what you want for the remainder of the day, as it may be your last. Though if I decide not to kill you, and find that you've displeased me with your actions, I may change my mind. Now leave me!" Voldemort commanded. 

As Wormtail scurried out of the room like the rat he was, Voldemort called upon his closest circle of followers (the sane ones at least)...he didn't need help with killing.

As his followers slowly trickled into the room and sat down he closed his eyes and thought. What would he even tell them? 'Hey guys, I don't want to kill Potter anymore, in fact, can you help me determine the best way to get him to me so I can ravish him?' Yeah no. So here Voldemort had a dilemma, did he trust them enough to tell the truth or tell them only enough for them to give him good ideas?  
In the end he told them everything to avoid his magic bursting out at inconvenient times from holding back his troubling thoughts.

Now he was waiting. They were all staring. Waiting and staring. Staring and waiting. It was tedious but he really didn't want to overwhelm them.  
"Um...my Lord? You don't want us to pursue Potter anymore?" Lucius asked confused. "Yes...exactly." Voldemort said slowly, unsure about what the question was about. "Any particular reason - if you forgive my prying- but did you just-" Lucius was abruptly stopped, looking at Voldemort's facial expression. "Yesss, Luciussss, I did jussst wake up and decide thisss." Voldemort angrily hissed out. /I knew they wouldn't get it/ he truly hissed to himself. By now they all weren't surprised when he spoke in Parseltongue, chalking it up to him insulting them. "Now what do you propose I do to get him to stop fearing me?" Voldemort prodded to get their minds back on track. "My Lord, I don't believe that Dumbledore will let you see Potter enough to make him understand and not fear you." Severus supplied. While Voldemort didn't like that answer, it was true. How was he going to get that old goat to let him see Potter, let alone speak in a calm atmosphere. While Voldemort was trying to figure out how to get Potter alone, Draco provided a solution. Now Draco was really only apart of this discussion because Voldemort liked and trusted his father and he was the same age as Potter. "You could marry him." Draco timidly pitched. "That would never work, Dumbledore wouldn't go for it." One of the Lestrange brothers absent mindedly said, (probably trying to come up with a good idea of his own). "No really" Draco pushed, a little more confidently." He could blackmail Dumbledore with some kind of peace treaty...put loopholes in it so he can continue as before, and ask for Potter hand in marriage in exchange." This caught Voldemort's attention. He could practically see his follower's minds moving, testing if it could work in their own hypothetical scenarios. 

"All right..." they all said slowly, almost in unison. "Yes. That could work. Thank you Draco, Lucius write up a marriage contract draft, we'll go over it and it's terms in greater detail when you've finished." Draco flushed from the rare praise but Lucius only nodded, already knowing that he wouldn't be getting any sleep until the draft was completed. 

Yes, this would work and soon Harry Potter would be his "to have and to hold".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo it's a cliché forced marriage fic...those are my favorite. 😁
> 
> Draco isn't jealous in this fic. In most others I've found that he wanted to be the consort or whatever but not in this one. Keep in mind he really only wants to be Harry's friend and get his attention...so um that kinda gives away what Harry and Draco's relationship will be like.
> 
> Sorry...I said last time that the chapter's would be longer...they will just not right now.
> 
> Hoped you liked this chapter! Review? Idk...


End file.
